1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatively driveable tool chucking device having at least two chucking disks and a common tightening screw for chucking a tool sleeve between the two chucking disks. Within the scope of the present invention, a tool sleeve is a sleeve-like tool, i.e., a sleeve having an outer surface which forms a tool. The tool may be, for example, a grinding sleeve of abrasive paper, a brush sleeve with radially projecting bristles or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In tool chucking devices of the above-described type, it is frequently difficult to chuck particularly bendable tool sleeves, i.e., tool sleeves of bending-elastic or flexible material, i.e., material which is not sufficiently bending resistant. This is not only true with respect to problem-free positioning or centering between the chucking disks, but also with respect to a sufficient stabilization in order to be able to absorb without deformation the loads acting on the tool sleeve during use.
For these reasons, rubber cores are usually used which are inserted into the tool sleeves and are chucked between the chucking disks together with the tool sleeves. When the sleeve material expands after long use, the rubber cores of this type are pressed in further in order to obtain at all times a sufficient support of the tool sleeves on the rubber cores. However, this further compression of the rubber cores poses problems because the rubber cores cause a bulging of the tool sleeves, so that the contact surface available for the various work processes becomes continuously smaller. Moreover, the smaller contact surface is subjected to increased wear. The small contact surface of the tool results in an uneconomical use of the tool and the increased wear makes the process expensive. Another problem is the fact that rubber cores must have a particularly high restoring capability in order to be able to receive new tool sleeves without problems.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a rotatively driveable tool chucking device in which the above-described disadvantages are avoided. In particular, a tool chucking device of the above-described type is to be provided which does not use a rubber core or similar support bodies and always ensures a problem-free positioning and stabilization of the tool sleeve chucked in the device, so that the loads acting on the sleeve during use do not result in deformations, i.e., that always a cylindrical tool surface is available, even if the tool sleeve is of a flexible material.